Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Various types of content can be created and presented in the social networking system. In some cases, content in the social networking system can be fraudulent or illegitimate. For example, certain advertisements can promote fake products or scams. When a user account is involved in a transaction or activity that is identified as fraudulent or illegitimate, the user account can be labeled as an illegitimate account.